


Why Me?

by orphan_account



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something unexpected happens to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

“Damn it, Dean,” Sam mutters as he maneuvers his brother’s unconscious body to the bed. Ever since he made the deal with the Crossroads Demon, Dean has been getting increasingly reckless. And now he’s passed out from exhaustion.

After a quick call to Ellen to let her know to except them in a few days, Sam crawls into bed with his brother. He holds Dean tight in his arms as he drifts off to sleep.

*****

“What the hell do you mean, I can’t drive Sam? Is it my car,” Dean practically yells at his brother, annoyed by Sam’s attempts to mother him.

“You passed out from exhaustion, Dean. I don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel and getting us both killed.”

“Fine,” Dean mutters. “Though I have a feeling I’ll regret this,” he adds under his breath.

“I did hear that, Dean.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

*****

It’s not the Roadhouse, but Ellen’s new place is pretty nice. And no longer a hunter’s hangout, a fact for which Sam is currently grateful. Dean had fallen asleep during the ride, so Sam is forced to carry him inside.

“You weren’t kidding when you said he wasn’t taking care of himself,” Ellen says when she sees them. “I’ll try to scare some sense into him when he wakes up.”

“Thanks Ellen. He’s been tired and the unhealthy crap he’s been eating has been making him puke. This is the first time he’s passed out though.”

“How often has he been throwing up?”

“Almost every morning. Right after breakfast.”

“Exhaustion and poor eating habits isn’t all that’s going on here, Sam.

*****

“What the hell do you mean I’m pregnant!?” Dean exclaims after we wakes up and listens to Ellen’s explanation. “I’m a guy. It’s not possible.”

Ellen shrugs. “It’s been known to happen. And before either of you do anything rash, demons have nothing to do with it.”

“That’s not reassuring, Ellen. I’m supposed to die in eight months.” Dean ignores Sam’s glare.

“You need to go to a doctor to be sure, but my guess is you’re four months along. The baby will be born with plenty of time to spare.”

“This means you’re actually going to have to take care of yourself, Dean,” Sam says firmly.

“Yes, mom,” Dean mutters sarcastically.

“It’s my baby too, Dean.” Both brothers immediately look at Ellen, twin looks of fear on their faces.

“I’m not an idiot,” Ellen responds. “I already know you boys were together. Though I would have put my money on Sam being the one in a position to get pregnant. Anyways, I’ll give you some privacy.” Ellen leaves the room before either Sam or Dean has a chance to respond.

“I don’t know which freaks me out more – that Ellen already knew about us or that I’m fucking pregnant.”

“The only reason I’m this cool is that Ellen told me while you were still out of it. I’m freaked out too.”

“Why me? Why us? I’m not even going to be around to help raise it.”

“Damn it, Dean. Stop thinking about that right now. We’re going to have a baby.”

“Damn fine world we’ll be introducing it to,” Dean mutters.

“Dean…”

“What? It’s true.”

“Would it kill you to be optimistic for once?”

Dean grins. “Yeah, actually it would.”

Sam shakes his head. “We’re going to raise this child together. And he or she is going to have a real childhood.”

“It’s not that easy, Sammy.”

“It’s called optimism, Dean.”

“Well since I’m no good at this optimism thing, how about we take it one hunt at a time?”


End file.
